Where The Heart Lies
by OTESlife
Summary: Spock and Uhura are a thing in the past, but when an incident occurs during a mission McCoy becomes uncertain of where Uhura's and Spock's loyalties lie.
1. Protecting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there are errors, I don't mind going back to correct anything. I love reviews, so please review.**

"Shit, shit, shit." McCoy groaned into his lovers ear. Nyota's toes curled when she knew that he was being pleased. Her hands rolled across his sweaty chest then tangled her fingers into his hair. She cried out his name at almost every long, slow, hot thrust. He was a man that took his time during their lovemaking, making sure that they enjoyed every second of it. Tonight was not just a normal night, but a night of celebration between the two. Earlier that day he had asked her to be his wife, of course she agreed. They had been friends since their long study and movie nights at the academy. Their friendship even lasted through her relationship with Spock. The night of their break up, McCoy was the person she went to for comfort and he wiped every tear away. After months of talking to him about how Spock had broke her heart he was there to help pick up the pieces of her heart that she dropped along her way to her road of recovery. From then she realized who she really loved and it was bent down to kiss her lips, her lips felt like fire and passion which deeply overwhelmed his body with bliss. The couple soon climaxed together and fell into a gentle wave of love and joy.

He leaned over her still but resting his head on hand. Looking into her eyes he moved closer to her face, lips only inches away."Maybe I should ask you to marry me more often." He said a jokingly whisper. She giggled to his joke, then took his face into her hands.

"I would like that very much." She gently kissed his forehead. " I love you so much."

"I love you too."

_Two days later…_

"Jim we need to talk." Doctor McCoy said as he entered Kirk's office. Captain Kirk sat at his desk checking reports on his computer. He did not bother to look at his concerned friend, but nodded to let him know that he was listening.

"What's up Bones?"

"I was reading the list of people who are suppose to be part of the landing party today. I noticed that we are going to be scanning the planet in pairs and I just wanted to know why my fiancé is paired up with her pointed ear ex-boyfriend?" Judging by McCoy's tone, Kirk could tell that his friend was upset. Kirk's eyes broke away from the computer screen and looked at Bones.

"I put them together because they work well when it comes to learning about different cultures on uncharted planets." McCoy sighed heavily. " I never known you to be the jealous type."

"Well I'm not, I just don't like the idea of them working together for this assignment."

"Come on, they broke up such a long time ago that even I forgot they dated. Bones, Uhura loves you more than anything and look you are guys are gonna get married." A small smile crept up from the corners of McCoy's mouth. "I doubt that they would run off and fool around. I'm sure that Spock's Vulcan blood would prevent him from even putting a finger on her." McCoy nodded in agreement.

"I'm not worried that they would do anything, I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable around him."

"I'm sure she can handle herself." McCoy shrugged his shoulders.

"Speaking of Vulcan blood, have you noticed Spock acting a bit odd lately?" Kirk shook his head.

"In what why?"

" When I did his check up this week he seemed anxious about something, maybe even a bit temperamental."

"Spock, anxious and temperamental?" Kirk was surprised. "Well that's is odd. Do you know what might be wrong?"

"No, I cannot pinpoint what is going on. He tells me that its nothing, that his body going through some kind of flu, but from what I know about Vulcan's their flu symptoms are very different than human flu symptoms."

"You have to remember he is half Vulcan, that is a big factor." Kirk reminded. "Maybe he's under some stress. When we get back to the ship I will suggest to him that he takes a break from his duties."

"Ok, I guess he will be alright then." Kirk's computer beeped, he was receiving a message from the bridge.

"Kirk here." He replied.

"Keptin' we vill be approaching planet Gova III in five minutes. Should I alert ze landing party to ze transporter room?" Ensign Chekov asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov."

"Aye zir." Chekov canceled his connection. Kirk looked back at Bones.

"Come on doctor, we have some exploring to do."

**A/N: Do you know what's wrong with Spock? Hehehehe**


	2. Trouble In The Valley

The landing party beamed down onto the dessert like planet. Lucky for them they had beamed down to an area where the planet's rocky ledges protected them from the harsh beams from the sun. They all looked around to adjust to their new surrounding. Uhura moved over toward McCoy to get a drink of water from his canteen.

"Len, I left my water canteen on the ship, can I have a sip from yours?" She asked.

"Actually you can take mine, I will just share with Jim." He took off his metal canteen his belt and gave it to her. "Make sure you don't go fainting from the heat." He teased.

"I will try not to." She replied with a bright smile then kissed him on the lips. He had placed his hand on her back and moved her to the side to talk.

"Will you be ok going with him?" He lowered his voice so that no one could hear.

"Yeah, I will be fine."

"Alright, it never hurts to ask."

"I think you just worry too much dear."

"Well take care of yourself out there." Bending down he kissed her on the nose. Kirk had assigned different areas for the teams to scan. Two security officer's headed north to scout out the area, McCoy and Kirk headed west to find different plants that could be used for research and finally Uhura and Spock headed south of the rocky ridges to find natives and establish contact. Uhura and Spock had been silent the whole way down the path into the rocky valley. Ever since the break up they had barely talked about anything that was not related to their work. It didn't bother her too much, but she hoped that they could at least of remained friends. Walking to the side of him she glanced over while he was reading his tri-corder. She wondered what would of happened if they were still together. They probably would be discussing what would they going to do later with each other or holding each other's hands. Those days were over now and she was with a new man. McCoy was her future husband and best friend. He loved her and she loved him; she wouldn't trade her feeling for him for anything. Spock cleared his throat which caught her attention.

"I hear that you and doctor McCoy are getting married. I want to extended congratulations to you both." She was caught off guard by his random statement. He could of mentioned something about their task or something about the planet, but his choice of topic was shocking.

"Oh yeah, thanks. He asked me a couple of days ago." She replied.

"I am pleased that you found someone that makes you happy. I apologize that I was not compatible enough to fulfill your desires." She had cocked her eyebrow high.

"There is no need to be sorry. It happens in relationships and people have to break up."

"I am also apologizing because I understand that I hurt you very deeply. If I remember correctly, you loved me." She was shocked that he knew this. She never told him, so how did he know?

"How-" She began to speak, but he put his hand out for her to pause.

"I over heard the doctor and captain talking about us some time ago."

"Oh, well yes I did love you, but not anymore. It took a long time to get over that." The conversation was beginning to feel uncomfortable as they talked about their past. It had been almost two years since they had talked about their past. She needed to change subjects fast because to her it was like peeling a scabbed over a wound. "Any readings from your tri-corder?" He looked down to scan the readings of his instruments.

"It seems that I am reading a life form in this direction, faint, but it could be something we could make contact to." They continued along the rocky paths, down into a valley with a numerous amounts of caves. As they walked Uhura felt odd when it felt like the ground beneath their feet had moved.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"I did." He replied. Again she felt the ground shake again, the sound like a roar of thunder came from the ledges. Looking up, large rocks began to tumble toward them. He had pulled her away swiftly from the twelve foot boulder that almost crushed her. "It's a rock slide, we must get away." They ran into the nearest cave they could get to for shelter. They had just barely made it when rocks had covered the entrance way. It was completely dark in the small cave. It had to be the size of a bathroom back on the ship. "Lieutenant Uhura are you alright ?" He asked in a panted tone.

"Yes I'm alright, are you fine?"

"Yes I am."

"I cannot see a thing." She said with her hands stretched out in front of her. As soon as she said that a bright light came from Spock's hand. He used an energy lamp from his emergency pack. He looked around to ensure that she was close, then he looked over at the blocked entrance way. They could hear rocks falling from outside, probably sealing there way out. The feeling of panic struck her face as she could she the air holes seal off from the falling rock. Spock pulled out his communicator to contact help.

"Enterprise, this is Spock can you read me?" He said into the communicator, but static was his only reply. "Landing party, this is Spock can you read me?" He said again, but still no reply.

"Why aren't you getting a signal?" She asked.

"I believe it has something to do with the minerals in these rocks. They contain some kind of iron base mineral that is deflecting our signals ."

"So we cannot contact anyone?"

"Not until we can somehow push through those rocks." She quickly began to start moving the rocks from the entrance. He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "It is not safe to move those rocks just yet, wait until the rocks stop falling." His grip was far from gentle or firm, but painful.

"Ow let go your hurting me." She pulled away. She looked at his hands and noticed that they were starting to shake. "Spock what's wrong?" He turned away so that he didn't face her.

"Nothing. I apologize for hurting you. I suggest that you rest. I believe we will be here for awhile."

"Jim did you hear that?" McCoy asked. They looked behind them to figure out where the rumbling sounds came from. "It sounded like it came from Spock and Nyota's area." Kirk picked up his tri-coreder and read the chaotic readings.

"There was some kind rock slide in that area." Kirk said. McCoy quickly whipped out his communicator to find Nyota.

"Nyota this is Leonard, are you guys alright?" There was just silence in the air. "Spock and Nyota can you hear me?" Still nothing. "No response Jim, what if something is wrong?"

"Come on let's go check everything out. I will contact to Thomas and Stevenson." They started running toward the rocky area as fast as they could. Kirk pulled out his communicator as well to contact the security guards. "Stevenson this is Captain Kirk, do you copy?"

"Yes sir Stevenson here."

"Are you guys ok? There was a rock slide."

"Yes sir we are."

"We are afraid that Spock and Uhura might me down there. You and Mr. Thomas meet us in that area. Kirk out." McCoy's heart raced as every horrible thought came into his head. "Please don't let be dead." He said over and over again.

Back in the cave Nyota sat against the caves walls to listen if the rocks had stopped falling. It had been at least three minutes since she had last heard a loud thud. "Spock I think its safe to move the rocks now." She did not hear him reply, so she looked back to see if he was alright. There he stood staring at her, trembling, muttering words in his native tongue. She grew concerned that he had not moved or blink. She remembered that he had always meditated, but why would he do it now? She cautiously walked over to him, he did not make eye contact with her. "Spock did you hear me?" He did not reply. She took a hold of his face to try to get him to look at her. When her hands touched his face he began to roar in rage. She had never been so completely terrified in all of her years of knowing him for him to yell like that.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" He yelled again.

"What is wrong?" She said in a whisper. He violently grabbed his uniform almost ripping it completely off. She back her self against the wall just in case he was going to start swinging like a wild animal. He took a gasping breath then fell to the ground shaking. She went over to him and laid his head on her lap. "Spock please tell me what's wrong."

"Plak tow, plak tow, plak tow." Were all the words he could mutter to her. She didn't know what the plak tow was. Was it something he needed?

"What is the plak tow?" He took a to deep breath, now he started to speak more clearly.

"You will not understand, please just leave me before I become more violent."

"I'm not leaving you like this. Just tell me what is going on."

"Pon Farr." He whispered. She then remembered Spock telling her something about this to her years ago. A touchy subject in the Vulcan culture and something she didn't understand fully. He never told her all the details as far as treating it or much of the process, but it was something that occurred every seven years.

"What if I can get you out in time so that sick bay can treat you?"

"They are useless, by the time we can get out I will be dead." Her eyes widen in terror. She couldn't watch die like a sick dog.

"What can I do to help you? Is there some kind of cure?" He looked into her teary brown eyes with his.

"Nyota, you are the cure."

**A/N: Oh snap! lol**


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry for the killer cliffhanger, I just had to do it. ;)  
**

"NYOTA WHERE ARE YOU?" McCoy shouted through the rocky valleys, but only his echoes replied back.

He dug through every possible rock that he could pick up looking for some sign. Pulling through the rocks he found a phaser heavily damaged and probably useless from the rock slide. He picked it up and noticed that it belong to Nyota. He tried to hold back from crying as if he knew that his love was buried underneath. He then looked over to the rocky wall to see a bright light beaming through the small holes of the wall. It had to be them in that hole in the wall. He yelled for the security officers to come help him. Kirk had gone down further in the valley, so he didn't hear McCoy's call. The officers and McCoy slowly the rubble away as quickly as they could. "NYOTA, SPOCK CAN YOU HEAR ME?" McCoy yelled again, but no one responded. As they moved more rocks McCoy heard loud grunting from inside. "Come on dig faster I hear something." McCoy was able to move a rock that allowed him to look inside. Dust flew everywhere distorting his vision. When he finally was able to make out the figures, horror stuck him when he saw Nyota lying on her back with her eyes closed and Spock on top of her thrusting his hips into her. McCoy's body filled with adrenaline quickly as he watched his friend touch her in that disgusting manner. Spock did not even bother to stop and look up to see his fellow officers watching him. McCoy tried moving more rocks so that he could squeeze his body through, he couldn't bare to watch or hear this anymore. Once he had enough room to squeezed through he placed his feet in first and fell through; not even considering that the larger officers couldn't fit through. McCoy rushed over toward Spock and push him off. "You son of bitch, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you for touching her!" McCoy's fist slammed into the side of Spock's face leaving a bruise on his cheek. He knew that he probably broke a bone in his knuckle after that punch, but he wanted to do anything to inflict harm to the Vulcan. Spock didn't bother to fight back, as though he was in some sort of daze. Another punch landed on Spock's face then his ribs. The large hand grabbed Spock's neck and squeezed tightly. Spock then defended himself by placing his hands on McCoy's neck as well. The two wrestled around on the ground until they were stopped by the security officers.

"McCoy, Spock stop!" Mr. Thomas barked as he tried pulling McCoy off. McCoy pulled away and crawled over to Nyota who was unconscious on the ground. He looked over her bruised body. She had obvious hand prints around her wrists, another hand print around her neck and a trickle of blood from her lower part of her uniform. He had checked her pulse to hear it pumped softly. Thank God she was still alive. McCoy lightly brushed her hair back with his hand.

"Honey, can you hear me?" He whispered. He looked back at Spock and to his delight he saw two phasers pointed at him.

"Mr. Spock we must put you under arrest for sexual assault and battery." Stevenson said as he grabbed Spock wrists and place hand cuffs on him. McCoy scooped up Nyota in his arms to get her out of that hell hole.

McCoy walked quickly down the valley as the others followed behind. Kirk rushed over to see what had happened.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kirk asked. Then he looked behind to see phasers pointed at Spock. "Why are there phasers pointed at my first officer?"

"Ask him yourself." McCoy said. Kirk looked at the many bruises that were on Uhura's body. Kirk walked over to Spock and looked at him the eyes.

"Did you do this to her?" Spock shamefully nodded. Kirk tired not to let his shock over take his thoughts through this horrible situation.

"We can testify this as well sir we saw Mr. Spock rape her." Stevenson said. Kirk looked back at Bones who still carried Nyota in his arms.

"Bones get her medical attention quickly." Kirk then turned to Spock, but directed his attention to the security officers. "Put Mr. Spock in the brig to be court marshaled." Kirk pulled his communicator out to contact the ship. "Kirk to transporter room, ready to beam up."

McCoy laid Nyota on the medical table. He took off her bloody uniform and replace it with a white hospital gown. She still was unresponsive as he fixed her up. She must of fainted to the trauma of today's events. He hooked her up to the machines to scan her body readings. Using a syringe instrument he stuck it in her birth canal to kill any seedling that Spock could of left in her. He cleaned up the dried blood on her thighs. Spock had been too ruff with her leaving some internal bleeding, but it was noting McCoy could fix or life threatening. Once she was in a better condition he was able to take a break. Leaning against her bed he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He didn't know what to do, but the only thing he really wanted would get him kick out of Starfleet.

* * *

Kirk sat in his office trying to figure out what the hell he should do about his first officer and doctor. It didn't make any sense what Spock did, it wasn't in his nature to do so. What caused him to lash out on his ex-girlfriend? Was it jealousy? Anger? What was it? Kirk's thoughts broke when Bones walked in and took a seat in front of Kirk.

"How is she doctor?"

"She's better. She's resting right now."

"Good. How are you feeling?" It took McCoy a moment to muster up something to say.

"I'm pissed Jim." McCoy sighed. "When I saw him on her, I just lost it. I could physically feel my blood boil, it was something that I never felt before. Then when I fought him I just wanted to cause him pain."

"I can tell judging by the wrappings on your hand." Kirk said with a smirk. Kirk couldn't imagine what must have been going through McCoy's mind. He would drop off any bastard on a prison planet for touching a women in that way, but he didn't want to do it to Spock. He was his best friend, but he committed a crime.

"I want to see Spock go down in all of this."

"Bones, don't say that. You know that he's still our friend."

"He's no friend of mine. I don't even know why he's even getting a fair trial. There were three people who saw what he did, that should put him away instantly."

"You know we are a diplomatic armada, he has every right to a fair trial."

"Sounds like your taking his side."

"I'm not taking sides, I am acting as any captain would. You are both my friend, but in order to keep you as friends I must not take sides." Kirk stood up, walking to McCoy he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, just take some time to yourself. Go tend to Uhura, that's all you can really do for right now. Promise me that you won't make any irrational decisions and stay way from the brig."

* * *

Spock laid on his cell bed thinking about what had happened. He was not worried about his punishment or what he did, but the condition of Nyota. He did something that he never thought he would do in a million years, he hurt Nyota and betrayed his friendship with McCoy. The feeling of painful thoughts overwhelmed him deeply, he cursed the very blood that caused this mess, he couldn't bare to live with himself this way. This feeling was new, but it did not feel good to witness. It was remorse.

"Spock?" Kirk's voice called. Spock looked up to see Kirk standing before him outside his cell. He stood up and walked over to face his Captain. "I came down to tell you that you are to serve trial as soon as Uhura wakes, so that she can attend. We are on our way to the Lepner space station located in Youvatova system, from there you are to attend your trial."

"Yes, captain." Spock replied. Kirk frowned.

"What caused you to this do Spock? This is the most illogical thing you have ever done in your life. Your very actions contradict with Vulcan beliefs and ideas, but yet you did it anyway. Obviously you are not yourself, I demand an explanation on your behavior."

"I am as you phrase 'acting myself' at this present moment, but before I was different."

"But I want to know why? Why you attacked an officer who happens to be your ex-girlfriend?"

"I cannot tell you."

"What do you mean? I command you to tell me." Spock went back to his bed to take a seat. "If you can't tell me why you did it, can you at least tell me why you can't tell me?" Spock still remained silent. "Spock your whole career and life is the line, I'm trying to understand what happened today." Spock still did not respond, he couldn't let Kirk know about the sacred and burdening ritual. Kirk sighed heavily then turned the other way to leave.

"I will answer your question as long as you answer mine first." Kirk turned around and approached the door way again. "What is her present condition?"

"She's better, nothing life threatening." Kirk replied and stood waiting for Spock's answer.

"It is called the Pon Farr."

* * *

The groaning sounds alerted McCoy when Uhura was coming through. He leaned over her making sure that he was the first person she saw. She began to mutter something.

"Spo- Spo-k."

"Honey no it's me Leonard, Spock is gone away. Your safe now?"

"Spock." She called again. He began to wonder why she kept moaning his name. Her eyes opened slowly to look up at Leonard. He smiled when he saw her brown eyes.

"Oh thank God you are awake, how do you feel?"

"Very sore." She replied. "Where is Spock?"

"He's in the brig, awaiting his trial." Uhura almost shot up, but due to her injuries she stayed put.

"In the brig? Is he alright? Is he better?" She asked. The questions made McCoy very uneasy about this situation. Why was she wondering how he felt?

"Why do you wanna know so much about him? The man battered you up, raped you and all you can think about is his well being?"

"Rape?" Her tone sounded shock. "Is that why he is the brig? Because he's accused of raping me?"

"Of course! I saw him do it. Why do you seem like your shocked by all of this? I feel like I am missing something, tell me what happened down there."

"I…I- can't."

"Why not?" His voice rose.

"I told him that I wouldn't." McCoy's blood began to boil again. He felt like things were not adding up, was it rape or was it not?

"You promised not to tell? I am your fiancé and I want to know why another man put his hands on you." McCoy backed away. " I need a moment to just think about what is going on, I can't talk right now."


End file.
